


Driver's Ed

by meiloslyther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sam how to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't the first Supernatural fic I've written, but it's the first one I've finished (and the first one without porn!) and subsequently the first one to be posted. I don't remember where I got this idea, but it probably had something to do with the amount of driving I (and they) have to do.
> 
> This is also the first thing to be posted here first instead of imported from LiveJournal, so my formatting is all pretty, yay!

            It was one of the few things Dad had never explicitly ordered him to do - _"…Take care of Sammy…" "…Show him how to shoot…" "…Teach your brother to field strip and clean the guns…"_ \- but Dean supposed Dad would never remember to anyway, considering he forgot their birthdays more often than not. Dean was used to taking it upon himself to teach Sam things about the world, though, useful things that didn't have to do with hunting werewolves or digging up corpses; things like how to read and write, how to tie his shoes, how to use a microwave and a stove, how to do laundry without ruining anything, how to talk to women, and as much about cars as Sam would listen to. Basically, how to survive in the normal world, because that was something Dad didn't care as much about, but Dean had known Sam would.

            And it wasn't like Sam was the kind of kid to bug Dean about it constantly, but Dean noticed how Sam looked at his baby, knew he was itching to drive her. He was almost sixteen, and he was around enough kids his own age often enough to know that was "the age" to start driving. Dean wasn't quite ready to trust Sam with his baby, though, so he decided to take him to Bobby's while Dad was on a case in Nebraska for a few weeks. Surely Bobby wouldn't mind letting them borrow an old junker from the yard.

            "Boys, good to see ya. What brings ya here?"

            Dean watched Sam slink inside Bobby's house without a word; he'd been going through that whole teenage angst thing lately and it was kind of annoying, but Dean had been there not too long ago himself - and earned himself a good few whoopin's for his trouble. Sam had never seemed afraid of Dad, though, or anyone for that matter, so on he went being a rude little bitch. Hopefully teaching Sam to drive would put a smile on his face. "Dad's on a case nearby; thought we'd drop in to say hi."

            Bobby hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the house. "Seems like your brother's got better things to do than say hi to me." Coming from anyone else, it would sound self-deprecating, but from Bobby it was simply a comment on Sam's attitude. "Now what are you really here for, boy?"

            "I want to teach Sam to drive."

            Bobby nodded, that knowing look in his eyes, but he didn't comment. "Well, I don't got anything runnin' right now besides the Chevelle and the truck, so take yer pick."

            It wasn't a hard decision; if Dean knew anything about his baby brother, it was that they both had a love for fast cars, even if Sam's taste was more… modern. Dean figured he'd still appreciate driving the Chevelle, though. "The Chevelle."

            Bobby waved Dean inside, easily finding the keys and handing them over. "Just make sure he don't run her into a tree out there."

            "I will," Dean promised with a grin, even if he knew Bobby didn't think Sam would actually drive into a tree. He found Sam sulking on the couch in the living room, picking at a hole in his jeans. "Hey, Sammy. Got a surprise for you."

            Sam looked up hopefully.

            "Come on."

            Sam got up and followed Dean outside to where Bobby's Chevelle was parked. Dean stopped next to it and held the keys out to Sam.

            "…You're kidding." Sam took the keys anyway, marveling at them like he'd never seen anything like it before.

            "Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn't teach you how to drive? C'mon, get in."

            A smile lit up Sam's soft face and he jumped into the car, Dean not far behind. Sam jammed the key in the ignition and started her up, biting his lip in his excitement.

            "Settle down, hotshot. Don't hurt yourself."

            Sam sat back in his seat then, his hands perched on the wheel almost reverently.

            "Now, you know how to put her into gear?"

            "With the gearshift, yeah."

            "Alright then, put your foot on the brake - that's the one on the left - and put her in reverse."

            Sam did just that before looking over to Dean for further instruction.

            "Okay, now ease off the brake and back up until you have enough room to turn that way," Dean continued, pointing to the left. "Carefully."

            And Dean had to give the kid some credit; he was smart to begin with, but he must've paid attention to the way Dad and Dean drove because he backed up with ease, albeit very slowly, put her back in drive, and turned to the left.

            "We'll just drive around the back forty for a bit until you're used to it."

            Dean was almost disappointed that he didn't have to teach Sam very much - he did have to tell him several times to go easy on the turns - but after a while, Dean was pretty certain they could go around town without a problem.

            "Take us into town, Sammy. Don't forget your blinkers and watch for signs."

            Sam drove them right out of the junkyard and onto the road, watching his speed. It was cute, really.

            They were at a stoplight when Sam turned to Dean. His hair was in his eyes and Dean made a mental note to ask him if he wanted a haircut soon. "So what made you decide to teach me to drive?"

            Dean shrugged. There were really a million reasons why, but he decided to go with the least mushy one. "Gotta learn sometime, right?"

            Sam watched Dean for a moment, giving him his most calculating, scrutinizing gaze. Dean found it unnerving and was glad to see the light turn green.

            "Light's green, Sammy."

            Sam turned his attention back to the road and they continued on in silence except for the wind and the purr of the Chevelle, rumbling peacefully all around them. For a while, Dean could almost forget about the world, could almost believe that there was only him and Sam, a car and the open road. No monsters, no spirits, no evil coming for them in the dark, just them.

            "You're just doing this because Dad won't, aren't you?"

            Dean looked over at Sam; he was staring ahead at the road, face expressionless. Dean tried not to get defensive. Not right now when everything was so calm. "He didn't ask me to do this, if that's what you're wondering."

            Sam's eyes flickered over to Dean's for just a moment. "I mean, you're doing this because you know he wouldn't."

            Dean set his jaw and looked straight ahead. "That's not the point."

            It almost seemed that Sam was going to let it go, until he pulled off onto the shoulder and parked the car, turning to face Dean in his seat.

            "Really, Dean, what is this all about? You're hiding something. Just talk to me."

            Dean sighed. This was not the way he wanted this to go. "Look, I just thought it would be a good idea for you to learn how to drive; that's all, okay?"

            Sam continued to stare at Dean like he was a book written in Latin and he was slowly translating it word for word.

            "Don't look at me like that."

            "You're doing that thing where you try to make me feel like a normal kid, aren't you?"

            Dean had to look away again. He did not want to talk about this.

            Thankfully, Sam finally dropped the subject and turned the car back on. He drove on until he found a place to turn around and took them back to Bobby's, parking the car in the same spot it'd been in previously. It was beginning to get dark, the retreating sun leaving a blanket of cold in its wake, and Dean knew Bobby was going to try to get them to stay the night.

            Dean got out of the car with every intention of walking into Bobby's house and hitting him up for a beer or two. He was a little more strict about it than Dad was, but Dean was getting close to twenty-one anyway - one more year, he thought miserably - and if they stayed the night, what did it matter?

            "Dean?"

            As much as he really, really didn't want to, Dean stopped and turned to Sam on instinct. Whatever Sam had to say, he hoped it was quick and didn't involve any more sappy feelings from him.

            Only, Sam didn't say anything, just pushed into Dean's space and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He'd finally gotten tall enough to get one arm over Dean's shoulder, the other going around his ribcage, pressing his face into Dean's neck. Dean only faltered for a second before hugging Sam back, squeezing him close.

            "Thanks," Sam muttered after a moment, letting Dean go. He had on a lopsided smile, one dimple denting his cheek.

            Dean couldn't help grinning back, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair. "No problem, Sammy."


End file.
